gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
T-elos
T-elos is a characters from Xenosaga series, she makes her debut on Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra as an antagonist. Profile The latest model battle android developed under the anti-Gnosis Project Zohar. Telos means "ultimate purpose" or "goal" in ancient Greek. Unlike KOS-MOS, she is capable of displaying emotions. She is high-handed and has a cruel side that simply enjoys causing destruction. Fixated on obtaining something that KOS-MOS possesses, she attacks her relentlessly, once even almost totally destroying her. Just as with KOS-MOS, T-elos's body conceals a secret. Story Original Blueprints In Episode III, it is revealed the T-elos project was headed by a man named Roth Mantel, a mysterious Vector scientist. It seems he is her designer, especially with her resemblance to KOS-MOS. It is later revealed that Roth Mantel is actually Kevin Winnicot in disguise. Kevin began work on the design during his childhood in Old Miltia, and a portion of his design data was passed on to Ormus by Sellers, their acting technology consultant. KOS-MOS was a step in the development of T-elos intended to serve as the vessel for the resurrection of Mary Magdalene, the partner of Jesus Christ. KOS-MOS herself was merely a prototype for T-elos. Given that the source of KOS-MOS' power comes from U-DO by using the original Zohar as a door, it is likely T-elos does also. Mary Magdalene's Body Wilhelm feared that, after Kevin's death, when Shion/Allen/Vector altered KOS-MOS, that this may have an effect on the awakened Mary Magdalene. As such, Wilhelm directed for T-elos to be built as a cleaner vessel. T-elos herself was created from the reanimated bodily remains of Mary located at Rennes-le-Château (over 80% of her body structure), and thus may be considered more of a cyborg than an automaton or android. T-elos is comprised almost entirely of organic material. Despite the fact that over 80% of her body was living flesh, T-elos displayed effectiveness that surpassed the KOS-MOS actual-combat frame. This is because she could affect the material domain by directly interfacing through the U.M.N. This is thought to be something extremely close to the ability of Testament. In order to complete the process for the resurrection of Mary Magdalene's consciousness from the Collective Unconscious (also known as the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain), T-elos intended to destroy KOS-MOS which had become the vessel for Mary's spirit. By assimilating the consciousness of KOS-MOS, the half of Mary that exists in imaginary space, T-elos would become a single whole. Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra In a public demonstration on CAT Testing Grounds on Fifth Jerusalem, T-elos was demonstrated by Roth Mantel. She successfully annihilated an entire swarm of Gnosis, impressing both Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley. Allen notes that her reaction time and Hilbert Effect strength are 3 times KOS-MOS's combat frame. Roth Mantel reveals that the S.O.C.E. has decided to dispose of KOS-MOS, in favor of pouring their resources into T-elos' development. Later, Shion and Doctus become suspicious and theorize that Ormus is involved with T-elos' development, which would mean that the U-TIC Organization was also involved. T-elos later appears on Rennes-le-Château with Roth Mantel, claiming she is here for the "thirteenth key". When chaos sees T-elos, he is able to sense Mary Magdalene from her presence. In T-elos' and KOS-MOS' first engagement, T-elos demonstrates that she is clearly more powerful than KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS states that T-elos output is 4.75 times her own. KOS-MOS only manages to connect with a single attack against T-elos. Meanwhile, T-elos lands a number of staggering blows against KOS-MOS. It is clear from the start of the fight that T-elos clearly outclasses KOS-MOS. While KOS-MOS is able to outlast her own estimate against T-elos, she is defeated when struck by T-elos' close-range Phase Transfer Cannon. T-elos then uses her heel to crush KOS-MOS' chest, disabling her. The damage inflicted in the fight was such that KOS-MOS had to be completely rebuilt into her version four form order to function again. On "Miltia", after the deaths of Suou and Aoi Uzuki, Kevin and T-elos appear in Aoi's hospital room at the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. When Jr. attempts to shoot Kevin (which wouldn't have worked anyway due to Kevin being undead), T-elos deflect Jr.'s bullets from Kevin. When Shion and KOS-MOS escape through a window, T-elos attempts to chase them, and sees E.S. Asher. T-elos almost fires U-TENERITAS at Asher, but Kevin orders T-elos to stop and return. In the underground ruins of Michtam, T-elos finds KOS-MOS after Mary Magdalene awakens in KOS-MOS. T-elos claims KOS-MOS is not the vessel in which Mary is supposed to dwell, and asks KOS-MOS to surrender. T-elos proves able to easily overwhelm the other party members. When Shion asks how T-elos is connected to "that woman", T-elos reveals she is the partner of the Messiah (Jesus) and that T-elos's body is Mary's body and inside KOS-MOS sleeps Mary's will. T-elos intended to complete her resurrection as the true Mary Magdalene using KOS-MOS and claims KOS-MOS is nothing more than a temporary vessel. T-elos reveals Kevin desires Mary Magdalene's resurrection -- the "convergence of dissipating will", and that Shion is the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. After a battle in which T-elos is partially defeated, T-elos is eventually defeated by KOS-MOS following an exchange of Ether, via Phase Transfer Cannons. As T-elos lay defeated, she is embraced by KOS-MOS as the two resonate with one another. T-elos disseminates becoming one with KOS-MOS, thus allowing Mary to finally be resurrected in both body and spirit. Crossover Appearances CXN: Capcom X Namco She is one of the characters from Namco side. Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends T-elos is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side, her rival is Tatatsugu Sakai from Sengoku Basara. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds T-elos appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies T-elos appears as a Boss Unit, in chapter 39 she and KOS-MOS meets for the last time in Metal Slug 7's Snowy Country Stage to have their fated duel which define the fate of both cyborgs, T-elos is defeated by KOS-MOS and later killed, from Chapter 40 to the rest of the game, T-elos and KOS-MOS are now one being with her soul lying in KOS-MOS' body. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer T-elos appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) T-elos appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with KOS-MOS. Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse T-elos first appears as a Boss Unit to then become a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend T-elos appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Juri Han from Street Fighter. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX She is one of the characters from Namco side. Super X Dimensions T-elos appears as a Boss Unit. Heroes Infinity She is one of the characters from Namco side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She has a possibility of being one of the guest characters of the game. Gallery File:28original.jpg|Episode I unused design by CHOCO. Trivia *Her designs were featured in a U-TIC Organization battleship in Episode I; however, details on it are currently unknown. There is a board which when inspected states "It is marked "T-ELOS." It seems to be a part for some sort of robot." *One of T-elos' attacks is called "MAGDALENE 16", a reference to Mary Magdalene. *She appears as a crossover character in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier as a villain, alongside KOS-MOS with an unresolved conflict between the two androids. *She appears as a character in Project X Zone as a pair unit with KOS-MOS and as a recurring enemy in Project X Zone 2. Category:Monolith Soft Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenosaga Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Endless Frontier Category:Allies